


Ты, я и Шеннен Догерти

by Alix_ElleD



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alix_ElleD/pseuds/Alix_ElleD





	Ты, я и Шеннен Догерти

А на самом деле всё не так. На самом деле они друг друга ненавидят.  
\- Ты же не первый день в этом бизнесе, Джаред, - говорит ему Крипке раздражающе невозмутимым тоном. - Ты же профессионал. Избавь меня от необходимости читать тебе краткий курс PR. И про Шеннен Догерти, думаю, тебе тоже не надо рассказывать, правда? Её последовательно выперли сперва из "Беверли Хиллз", потом из "Зачарованных", а начинала она вот с этого самого "не могу видеть больше эту рожу". Нет, ты не подумай, будто я на что-то намекаю, у нас всё-таки несколько другой формат... но и ты, Джаред, не Шеннен Догерти. Пока ещё нет.  
Говоря это, он небрежно посасывает сигару и стряхивает пепел в тяжёлую керамическую пепельницу - кучка пепла как жирная финальная точка в произнесённой тираде. Больше всего в этот момент Джареду хочется взять эту пепельницу и приложить ею своего продюссера по темечку. В качестве жирной финальной точки.  
Но он - не Шеннен Догерти, это точно. Та, говорят, конченная истеричка, а Джаред - профессионал. Поэтому он только скалится - сойдёт за классическую голливудскую улыбку, нет? - и выходит, почти даже не хлопнув дверью, потому что ещё десять минут назад должен был быть в гримёрке.  
Быть в гримёрке и сидеть в кресле рядом с... этим. Потом идти и отыгрывать перед камерой сцену невъебенной братской любви. А потом идти и отыгрывать сцену невъебенной актёрской дружбы. Тоже перед камерой. Не то чтобы он с самого начала не знал, что это практически неизбежно. Но вот то, до чего это будет трудно, он даже предположить не мог.  
Ещё на пробах, когда они оказались в комнате ожидания вдвоём - только вдвоём, больше не было никого, - удивлённо переглянулись и Джаред сказал: "Привет", и Дженсен ответил: "Ну, привет", Джареду не понравилось его рукопожатие. Не то чтобы вялое - скорее, осторожное. Оскорбительно сдержанное. Как будто этот тип предпочитал крепко подумать, прежде чем раздавать такие бесценные мгновения счастья, как своё рукопожатие, и крайне неохотно одарил им полузнакомого парня, с которым ему предстояло работать, возможно, ближайшие несколько лет. Они встречались раньше один или два раза на вечеринках, но никогда не общались - тусовки у них были слишком разные. Впрочем, Джаред был оптимистом и теоретически знал, что противоположности иногда притягиваются. Изредка. Время от времени.  
Как потом выяснилось - не в этом случае.  
\- Ты ведь уже проходил через это, Джаред, - уговаривал его Ким, сперва терпеливо, потом уже не очень. - Ты знаешь, что в шоу нашего формата настоящая работа начинается только после того, как отзвучит "Снято!" Мы продержались полтора года, Джаред, давай я тебе не буду говорить, на сколько за это время вырос твой счёт в банке, ладно? А кому за это надо сказать спасибо? Да, тем двум с половиной миллионам фанаток, которые делают нам рейтинги. И ты не хуже меня знаешь, ради чего они смотрят наше шоу. Примерно тридцать процентов смотрит его ради Дженсена. Двадцать - ради тебя. И пятьдесят процентов, Джаред, то есть ровно половина - ради тебя и Дженсена. И на пресс-конференциях они не хотят видеть тебя, Джаред, или Дженсена - а только _тебя и Дженсена._ Ты ведь уже проходил это на "Девочках Гилмор". И со Скоттом Петерсоном вы отлично сработались.  
Ага, сработались. Только со Скоттом Петерсоном можно было подзависнуть в баре, ввязаться в весёлую драку с рэпперами и побросать на вечеринках девчонок в бассейн. Так что изображать дружбу с ним было делом нехитрым, выходило это легко и непринуждённо, без напряга.  
Дженсен - дело кардинально другое. В Дженсене его бесит всё. Начиная от его манеры делать длинную паузу перед ответом на самый обычный вопрос, вроде: "Где сценарий, куда я его засунул?", и заканчивая тем, как он зашнуровывает ботинки. Это свихнуться можно, как он укладывает и оправляет петельки, с таким видом, будто обдумывает свою речь на грядущем вручении "Эмми". Или "Оскара", ладно, чего уж мелочиться! Дженсен у нас ведь мегазвезда. Засветился в классике, аж прямо в самой "Бухте Доусона". И после старта "Сверхъестественного" у него появились фанклубы в двенадцати штатах. А у Джареда - только в восьми. А ещё Дженсен может десять часов подряд отыгрывать тридцатисекундный дубль и выглядеть при этом так, как будто только что вылез из джакузи, а у Джареда уже через час начинается мигрень и приступы раздражительности.  
Но Джаред - профи, поэтому - "мотор и-и-и поехали!" - и вот он улыбается и хлопает Дженсена по плечу, ага, я подарил ему на день рождения эту камеру (это почти правда, подарил, только купила её Сэра и всучила ему почти силой после долгих уговоров). Вот так, Джаред, похлопай ещё его по груди. Двум с половинам миллионам фанаток нравится, когда вы друг к другу прикасаетесь.  
Дженсен тоже его ненавидит. Он не говорит об этом, потому что он ещё в меньшей степени Шеннен Догерти, чем Джаред, и ничуть не в меньшей степени профи, чем Джаред. Но надпись: "Не могу видеть эту рожу" неоновыми лампочками включается на его лице, как только звучит: "Стоп, снято!" Джаред знает, что Дженсена в нём бесит всё. Начиная от его привычки вламываться в трейлер Дженсена в поисках чёрт знает где забытого сценария, и заканчивая тем, как Джаред ест свои тянучки. На самом деле тянучки Джаред тоже ненавидит, но поскольку в этом шоу он сладкий мальчик, Эрик сказал, что ему придётся полюбить сладкое. Сладкие мальчики любят сладкое. Джаред терпеть не может сладкое, и сладких мальчиков тоже, хотя он ещё в пятнадцать лет понял, что с такой мордашкой серьёзные роли ему не светят, и в самом лучшем случае он может рассчитывать на амплуа Леонардо ДиКаприо на заре карьеры. Но это в лучшем, а в просто неплохом случае с таким лицом, фигурой и способностями Джаред может рассчитывать на пару-тройку "Эмми" на своей каминной полке к тридцати годам. Что, в общем-то, тоже вполне недурно.  
И всё бы ничего, но Дженсена тоже бесят сладкие мальчики. Как он сам умудряется не быть сладким мальчиком при его внешности - Джаред теряется в догадках, и изнывает от желания спросить. Но он ни хрена не спросит у Дженсена, нет уж. Они разговаривают в трёх случаях: когда делают шоу, когда делают шоу после шоу и когда Джаред ищет, где он потерял свою копию сценария. Характерно, что ни разу ещё он не находил её в трейлера Дженсена. И когда Джаред, неимоверно злясь, вламывается в трейлер Дженсена в очередной раз, всегда без стука, Дженсен смотрит на него с усталой брезгливостью, но ничего не говорит, пока Джаред не спросит, нет ли тут его сценария. Дженсен долго молчит и потом отвечает: "Нет".  
А потом они идут на съёмочную площадку и делают свою работу, чертовски хорошо делают, так, что двум с половиной миллионам рейтингоделок по ту сторону телевизора не на что нарекать.  
\- Я думаю, - говорит Сэра, - что в следующем сезоне мы всё же сделаем упор на злого Сэма. У Джареда это лучше всего получается.  
Да, именно это у Джареда получается лучше всего. С душой. Он играет эти сцены в меньшей степени, чем любые другие, и именно поэтому они получаются так хорошо. Хотя в актёрской школе его учили, что нельзя отождествлять персонажа с собой. Но это не отождествление. Скорее, сублимация. Джаред не знал, что это так называется, но услышал это слово в разговоре Сэры и Эрика. "Типичная сублимация", - сказал Эрик, и Сэра покачала головой, и после съёмок Джаред вылез в интернет и посмотрел, что оно значит. И опять разозлился. Потому что Дженсену вот не нужна никакая чёртова сублимация. Когда Сэм кричит на Дина, Дин смотрит на него растерянно и кротко. Джаред предпочёл бы, чтобы он орал в ответ. Но он никогда не орёт, если так не написано в сценарии. Он никогда не импровизирует, всегда слово в слово следуя указаниям сценаристов - снимают ли они очередную серию или очередной "Один день из жизни Дженсена и Джареда". И в перерывах между тем и другим из него не вытянешь и дюжины слов. А когда он начинает говорить сам, то Джаред всё на свете отдал бы, чтобы он немедленно заткнулся и свалил нафиг.  
\- Следующее Рождество мы встречаем с моими родителями, - говорит Дженсен, подсаживаясь к нему за переносной столик в перерыве между сто седьмым и сто восьмым дублем, пока Джаред мрачно пожирает третий гамбургер.  
То есть пока Дженсен молчал, Джаред ел гамбургер, а когда раскрыл рот, Джаред подавился. И так каждый раз.  
\- Нифига подобного, - отвечает Джаред, и Дженсен говорит очень спокойно:  
\- Так сказал Ким. И я только что подтвердил журналистке с Supernaturalworld.  
\- Твою мать! А может, нам смотаться по-быстрому в Вегас и пожениться, а?!  
Дженсен, как всегда, делает паузу, прежде чем ответить. И смотрит на него совершенно спокойно.  
\- Нет. В Вегасе не легализованы однополые браки. Мы можем поехать в Канаду.  
И он всё время вот так. Всё время молчит, но стоит ему раскрыть рот, и настроение испорчено на целый день. Джаред встаёт и со стуком отодвигает стул, бросив недоеденный гамбургер - у него аппетит отбивает при виде этой рожи, ещё немного, и он превратится в Шеннен Догерти.  
\- Сэра! Иди сюда. Что это значит - "Сэм злобно отхлёбывает пиво"?   
\- То и значит, Эрик: скажи Джареду, чтобы он злобно отхлебнул пиво, и он это сделает. Он особенно хорош именно в бытовых мезансценах. Я подумываю, может, ему в одной из следующих серий открыть пиво зубами?  
Да, она права, это было бы замечательно. Джареду иногда хочется попросту откусить горлышко бутылки. Но нельзя: пить за кадром ему запрещают. И курить. Про наркоту и девочек даже речи не идёт: он сладкий мальчик и убеждённый моногам. И их шоу идёт в прайм-тайм, когда его ещё могут видеть дети. Одна сигаретная затяжка, один арест за вождение в нетрезвом виде - и он превратится в Шеннен Догерти. Джареду делается немного легче, когда приезжает Сэнди. Но она приезжает и уезжает, и его трейлер без неё быстро пустеет и остывает. Дженсену, правда, ещё хуже - к нему не приезжает никто, и Джаред ни разу не видел, чтобы туда забегали девчонки из гримёрной или обслуживающего персонала. Так что его трейлер всегда холодный и пустой. Кроме тех случаев, когда Джаред ищет у него свой сценарий, конечно.  
И он ненавидит Дженсена за то, что, хотя в его контракте тоже прописаны все эти ограничения, они Дженсена ничуть не напрягают. Потому что Дженсен не курит, не пьёт, и девушки у него, кажется, нет вообще. Как бы там ни было, он ни разу не пожаловался на жестокосердие судьбы, на бесконечный рабочий день, на промокшие ботинки и взопревшее от грима лицо. Он вообще никогда не жалуется, так что и Джареду приходится сцепить зубы и терпеть, и за это он ненавидит Дженсена ещё больше!  
И в конце концов одной только сублимации становится недостаточно.  
\- Джаред?  
\- Привет, Дженс! Угадай-ка, зачем я пришёл? Ну, попробуй, чувак, я в тебя верю!  
\- Джаред, не ори. Сейчас четыре утра. Мне вставать через час. И тебе тоже.  
\- А вот и не угадал, чувак! Я пришёл за своим сценарием! Я не у тебя его часом забыл?  
\- Тише, не ори ты... Где ты так нализался? Тебя видел кто-нибудь?  
\- Ага, я разве не сказал? У меня сегодня была фотосессия для обложки "People". Они спросили, правда ли я тебя люблю. Как думаешь, что я ответил?  
\- Иди сюда. Сядь. Если кто-нибудь увидит, что ты так нажрался...  
\- Да, да. Я превращусь в бабу.  
\- Что?  
\- В Шеннен Догерти, - говорит Джаред и прижимает ладонь ко рту, с ужасом осознав, что сейчас его стошнит.  
Стошнило таки или нет, он не знает. Провал, а потом он лежит на диване Дженсена с ногами, задранными на спинку, и Дженсен стаскивает с него ботинки. Джаред слышит свой голос, он поёт, кажется, "Jingle Bells". Дженсен печально молчит, дёргая левый ботинок Джареда за подошву. Потом что-то тяжёлое вмазывает Джареду по лицу, и Джаред недоумённо умолкает, нашаривая обеими руками это что-то. Это ботинок. Левый.  
\- Ты свинья, - говорит Дженсен. - Мы оба пашем, как проклятые, а ты одной такой идиотской выходкой можешь всё испоганить.  
\- Бля, почему Кейти Кэсседи имеет права нажраться, а я - нет?!  
\- Потому что Кейти - адское создание. А ты - Сэмми.  
\- Я Сэм!  
\- Ты пьяная свинья, как я уже сказал, - холодно говорит Дженсен и запускает в него вторым ботинком. Джаред автоматически ловит его и, прижав оба ботинка к груди, со стоном переворачивается набок и подтягивает колени к подбородку.  
Утром, проснувшись от скупого ванкуверского света, режущего опущенные веки сквзь окошко трейлера, он со стоном ползает по полу в поисках своих джинсов - и, конечно, сценария, - и лишь через полчаса понимает, что это не его трейлер. Ещё он понимает, что ему стыдно. Ещё он понимает, что ни черта не помнит из прошлой ночи. Но стыдно ему не поэтому.  
Он выпивает пригоршню "Алка Зельцер" и крайне паршиво играет в тот день. Крипке спрашивает, что с ним сегодня творится, а потом - не заболел ли он, и если заболел, понимает ли он, что с ним за это сделают и во сколько обходится студии день простоя. Джаред молчит, Дженсен тоже молчит. Но Дженсен всегда молчит. Один чёрт знает, что у Дженсена на уме, но он совершенно точно тоже не хочет превратиться в Шеннен Догерти и вылететь из шоу из-за конфликтов с партнёром по съёмочной площадке. Они оба не хотят превратиться в Шеннен Догерти. Это, пожалуй, единственное, что их роднит.  
И в какой-то момент Джаред с удивлением думает, что, пожалуй, в определённом смысле можно сказать, что они сработались.  
Так что они делают шоу, они делают шоу после шоу, и у них даже есть общая тайна, хотя это сильно напрягает Дженсена и он всё время ждёт, что эта наглая морда настучит Крипке. Но ничего не поделаешь, ты дурак, Джаред, нехрен вечно терять сценарий и искать его в самых неподходящих местах. Зато он теперь знает, что Дженсен спит в байковых пижамных штанах с кенгуру на заднице. И если Дженсен заложит его Крипке или журналистам, Джаред сумеет нанести достойный ответный удар.  
\- Вам надо чаще прикасаться друг к другу, мальчики, - говорит Ким, уже после того, как притаскивает им пачку распечаток фанфиков из Интернета. - Не слишком откровеннно, но достаточно двусмысленно. Джаред, похлопай Дженсена по колену. Дженсен, запрыгни Джареду на руки. Или вы хотите на будущий год остаться без работы?  
Чёртова тень проклятущей Шеннен Догерти понемногу превращается в навязчивую идею для Джареда. Может быть, и для Дженсена - он не уверен, Дженсен всё время, мать его, молчит. Иногда Джареду кажется, он уже готов плюнуть на всё и уйти, как Шеннен. Но он присмотрел классный милый домик в Ванкувере, который понравился Сэнди. И Сэнди нравится это шоу. И самое паршивое, что Джареду тоже нравится это шоу. Ему нравится его работа. Иначе он бы не делал её. И в какой-то момент...  
\- Привет, Джаред, - говорит Дженсен, заходя в его трейлер и плотно прикрывая дверь. - Я не у тебя случайно оставил свой сценарий?  
\- А? - после длинной паузы спрашивает Джаред, отрываясь от транскрипта интервью, которое они должны дать на следующие выходные. - Чего?  
Дженсен, как обычно, не отвечает. Подходит к Джареду, наклоняется, кладёт ладонь ему на шею и целует его, спокойно и невозмутимо. Потом отталкивает и расстёгивает на себе ремень.  
\- А?! Чего?! Ты что?! Это... это тоже Ким сказал?!  
\- Дурак, - говорил Дженсен, забираясь на диван с ногами и стискивая коленями бёдра Джареда. Джаред смотрит на него снизу вверх, раскрыв рот. Листы с транскриптом соскальзывают на пол и разлетаются по всему трейлеру.  
...И в какой-то момент Джаред наконец понимает, почему они с самого начала так друг друга бесили.  
Через неделю они снимают рождественскую серию. Ким от неё в восторге. Говорит, два с половиной миллиона фанаток умоются слезами, а пятьсот тысяч мужчин-геев, которые смотрят их шоу, наконец перестанут заваливать студию письмами с вопросами о сексуальной ориентации Эклза и Падалеки. Эрик кусает сигару и неодобрительно качает головой.  
\- Если так пойдёт дальше, - говорит он, глядя, как Дин разматывает газетную бумагу и вытаскивает из неё машинное масло, и как Сэм смотрит на это с напряжённой улыбкой, - то придётся сворачиваться после четвёртого сезона. Я не собираюсь делать второй "Queer as folk". Я, конечно, прожжённый цинизмом капиталист, но и у меня есть моральные принципы. Мне неохота гореть в аду за то, что сделал несчастных парней пидорасами.  
"Поздно, Эрик", - думает Ким и ухмыляется.  
Одна проблема - непонятно теперь, что делать с тёмным Сэмом, расписанным на третий сезон. Потому что он у Джареда как-то вдруг напрочь перестал получаться. Эрик говорит что-то про любовную линию с Бэлой, Сэра голосует за комические серии, а Джаред всё свободное время ищет сценарий в трейлере Дженсена.  
И, что самое удивительное - теперь он всегда его там находит.


End file.
